Murota Mizuki
Years Old |height= 153.8cm |group= SKE48 |Team= Team S |debuted= October, 2011 / 5th Generation |colour= ffc213 |}} Murota Mizuki is a member of SKE48's Team S. Profile * Name: Murota Mizuki * Birth Date: June 12, 1998 (age ) * Birth Place: Chiba, Japan * Status: **2011-10-16: SKE48 Member **2012-11-10: Team S Member **2013-04-13: Team KII Member **2014-02-24: Team S Member * Specialty: Pantomime, Dance, Robot dance * Hobbies: Sleeping, Watching Movies, Dancing * Motto: "Isshou kenmei" (一生懸命; As hard as one can) * Charm Points: Forehead and Cheeks * Favorite Food: Potato Chips * Favorite Color: Blue * Favorite sports: Basketball * Favorite Subject: Math * Worst Subject: Social Studies * Favorite Manga: One Piece. Trivia * She has an older sister. * She graduated from high school on March 5, 2017. * She gets along well with Fukuda Kanon. * She wants to be a person who is famous all around the world like Michael Jackson. * She doesn't want to lose to anyone. That's all she can feel when she stands on stage. * During her time in SKE48 Kenkyuusei, she believed that she wouldn't lose to any other Kenkyuusei member in pantomime, robot dancing, eye relays, splits and mimicry. * She says the hardest thing about being a Kenkyuusei was being left out of songs and dances because of the newer members. * When asked what group she'd like to debut in, she answered Morning Musume. When asked again later, she said that her dream was to debut soon and have people remember her name and face, and she'd like to appear on Kouhaku as a famous idol. * She's aiming to become a good dancer. * Her favorite make-up brand is Chanel, but she also likes Yves Saint Laurent and Dior. * Her favorite clothing brand is Cecil McBee and she recently likes Liz Lisa. * In Fukuda Kanon's final interview before her graduation, she commented on Murota: "She’s sexy and mature. She has nice lines when she dances and I’m excited to see how she grows and develops." * If she could be reborn as someone else, she would be Uemura Akari because she has a lovely face, seems like she's "the beauty", and has good style. * She thinks she is probably the most gyaru-like member currently in SKE48. * If she did not become an idol, she would like to become an actress or a nursery school teacher. * On February 23, 2013, she appeared in UTB+ magazine with Uemura Akari and Miyamoto Karin. On the same day, she was a back dancer for Mano Erina's graduation concert. * On July 28, 2015, she released her first solo e-Hello! Blu-ray, Greeting ~Murota Mizuki~. * On February 11, 2016, she starred in an episode of the NHK Education TV drama Otona e Novel. * Her first solo photobook, MURO, was released on May 15, 2017. * On May 6, 2019, it was announced that she would star in Namae, SKY PerfecTV!'s 13th Twitter morning drama series posted every day from May 13 to May 18. Singles * Coquettish Juutai Chuu Category:SKE48 5th Generation Category:1998